


Maybe Angels

by PattRose



Series: Angel Series [1]
Category: The Pretender, The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair gets a flat tire on the side of the road.  A man stops to help him, and someone tries to shoot Blair and they hit the man helping Blair instead.  What will Blair do?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Flat Tire





	Maybe Angels

Maybe Angels  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair gets a flat tire on the side of the road. A man stops to help him, and someone tries to shoot Blair and they hit the man helping Blair instead. What will Blair do?  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Flat Tire  
Warning: Crossover with The Pretender.  
Word Count: 4730  
Beta: Bluewolf. (Thank you, sweetie.)  
A/N: The Pretender deals with a man named Jarod who was kidnapped and raised by a think tank called The Centre. After living at the Centre for some 30 years or so, he escaped after discovering the truth.

 

****

**  
**

Maybe Angels

**  
  
**  
**  


by PattRose

  
**

_There are pretenders among us, geniuses with the ability to become anyone they want to be... In 1963, a Corporation known as the Centre isolated a young pretender named Jarod, and exploited his genius for their research. Then one day, their pretender ran away…_

 

Blair couldn’t believe his luck. A flat tire? And Blair had loaned his jack to a student in need and the student took off with it, without retuning it. Now Blair was stuck on the side of the road, a deserted road at that, and hoped someone would come by. Because guess who forgot to charge his phone that day? Blair was totally disgusted and figured it was going to be a long walk to the nearest station. _Do they rent jacks out? Do I have enough money for that? What the fuck am I going to do?_

He had no sooner had the thought and a car came down the deserted road. It slowed down and pulled in behind Blair. When the driver got out, Blair wasn’t so nervous. He looked like a really nice dude. He was 6’3” tall, had dark brown hair, cut short, and piercing eyes. Actually, he was quite good looking, but Blair wasn’t going to tell Jim that when he told the story.

“Looks like you’re having a bad day,” the stranger said. 

“I am. I loaned my car jack to one of my students and he didn’t bring it back. What a perfect time for a flat tire, right? And I forgot to charge my phone. My friend is going to be worried. I was supposed to be home about two hours ago. Where are my manners? I’m Blair Sandburg and thank you for stopping,” Blair rambled. 

The stranger smiled and had a wonderful infectious smile. Blair just knew his day was looking up. “My name is Jarod. I think I have a jack in the trunk. It’s a rental, so I’m not sure, but it would make sense to have one there. Let’s look and see.”

Blair walked with Jarod to his trunk and sure enough there was a jack. 

“Thanks, man, you’re a lifesaver. I’m going to treat you to dinner when we’re done,” Blair said. 

“I’ll start taking the lug nuts off and you use my phone and call your friend so he won’t be worried.”

“Thank you, Jarod. That would be great. He’s a cop and he’s a worry wart.”

As Jarod started taking things off the tire, Blair called Jim. 

“Hello?”

“Jim, it’s me. I forgot to charge my phone. A nice stranger named Jarod is changing my tire right now. I came up off the old highway, so I was on a deserted road when the flat happened. Jarod was kind enough to lend me his phone to call you. I told him you would be worried.”

“I was worried, Chief. I was about ready to look high and low for you, because they told me at the university that you left two hours ago.”

“I’m sorry, man. Stop worrying. I’ll be home soon.”

“Be really careful because Snyder got away today and he’s nuts. He threatened to kill you and me.”

“What do you mean, he got away? You arrested him.”

“One of the cops in holding wasn’t paying attention and Snyder got his gun and killed the two cops on duty. He walked right out of the building. So be extra careful, Blair.”

“I will. I’ll come right home after the tire is fixed.”

“Tire’s all done,” Jarod said, wiping his hands off on a paper towel from his trunk.

“See, Jim? It’s already fixed. Can I bring Jarod home for dinner?”

“Sure, I’d like to thank him too.”

“See you soon, Jim. I love you, bye.”

Blair smiled at Jarod and said, “You’re invited to an early dinner. My partner will whip us up something wonderful.”

“That’s not necessary,” Jarod said as he put the jack back in his trunk. 

“I insist. So does Jim. Don’t argue, Jarod. You’re a life saver and besides Jim was super worried. Someone broke out of jail today and he’s not happy with me and Jim. He threatened both of our lives earlier this week. This hasn’t been the best of days for us.”

“If you’d like, I can follow you over to your place and I’ll meet this Jim you speak of and we’ll have early dinner. Thank you for asking me.”

“Thank you for not only stopping, but letting me use your phone while _you_ changed my tire. Sorry about that.”

The two men were getting the jack back in the bottom of Jarod’s trunk when a car zoomed by and then backed up to taunt Blair. 

“Well, looky here. I’d like to see you talk your way out of a bullet, Sandburg,” Snyder yelled as he pulled a gun out and took a shot. Thankfully he missed Blair, but the car took off like a bat out of hell.

“Sorry about that, Jarod. Jarod? Oh my God, he hit you with the bullet? Let me have your phone so I can call the EMTs.”

Blair grabbed some napkins out of his backpack and pushed them onto the wound itself. 

“Blair, I can’t let anyone know I’m here. I’ll tell you all about it at your place. But you’re going to have to drive. I’m fairly certain the bullet went right through my shoulder. I’ll explain everything to both of you when we get there. We’ll leave the rental car where it is. Please, Blair, trust me.” 

“Okay, let’s get you to my place and we’ll see what Jim says. But I can’t swear he won’t call it in.”

“He can listen first and then decide if he wants to do that. It’s a long story, but a good one. I think he might even try to help me.”

Blair helped Jarod get into the car, grabbed Jarod’s suitcase and then Blair drove them down the road, wondering if he was doing the right thing or not. 

Jarod fell asleep during the drive and that worried Blair. He would wait to see if he and Jim could help Jarod before he called the EMTs. When he reached the loft, he woke Jarod up. “We’re here, Jarod. Let’s get upstairs and see what you have to say that’s going to be good enough to keep Jim from calling this in.”

“Thank you for trusting me, Blair.”

Blair helped him inside and as they got off the elevator, Jim was standing there looking frantic. 

“I smelled blood, Chief.”

“Jarod got shot. Snyder pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me, but he was a lousy shot and got Jarod instead. I tried to call the EMTs, but Jarod said he needed to talk to you and me both before we do anything. Jim, could you look and see if the bullet went right through. Jarod feels like it did.”

Jim helped Jarod into the apartment and shut the door, locking it as soon as they were safely inside. 

Jim had Jarod’s shirt off of him in record time, and quickly had a pan of hot soapy water to clean up the wound. If it was an in and out wound, Jarod would be very lucky. If not, Jim was calling the police.

Jim rinsed off the wound and saw that Jarod was indeed correct. The bullet was gone. It had torn through Jarod’s muscle in the shoulder. Jim doctored him up and put big gauze bandages in the front and in the back. 

“First things first, we have to alert Simon to Snyder taking a shot at you and hitting Jarod. And by the way, Jarod, I’m Jim Ellison.”

Jarod shook his hand and said, “I know the make, model and license number of the car they were driving if that helps.”

Jim got up and got a tablet and said, “Shoot… Oh, poor use of words on my part. Give me the info so I can at least call that in. Then you can explain to us why you can’t go to the police.”

Jarod rattled off the make, model and license plate number for Jim and then leaned back like he was tired. 

“Jarod, I feel like I need to get Simon out here right now to talk to you. He’s our friend and the Captain of our squad. Would you allow that?”

“Jim, I need to tell you something first. I was held captive for 32 years. I was raised in a think tank and they used me for experiments. Then I found out they were using the information for terrible things. I couldn’t do it anymore. Even though I knew no other life, I escaped and have been on the run since. I seem to be able to keep one step ahead of them at all times. But they’ll find me if I’m in a hospital. They’ll take me back and believe me, Feds or cops won’t have any say in it. They want their property back to do their terrible work. Her name is Miss Parker and my main keeper’s name was Sydney. He raised me and taught me everything I know. They say I’m a genius and was able to pick up everything. Just from reading, I know how to do surgery on a person or animal, fly a plane, do almost anything without too much trouble. I pretend I’m someone new everywhere I go. I heard that my mother was seen somewhere in Seattle, so that’s where I was heading. Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines know I’m in the area, so they will be putting out feelers to get information about me. Please don’t let them take me back. I’ve got to rest and I have to trust someone. Could it be you and Blair?”

“Blair go get him pillows and a blanket and have him rest on the sofa. Jarod, I’m going to call a friend of mine to stitch you up and we’ll go from there.”

“Thank you, Jim. I swear to you, I’ve done nothing wrong. I’m not wanted by the police or anyone else other than the Centre. That’s where I was raised.”

Blair brought out the blanket and pillows and said, “Come on, rest. We’ll keep watch.”

“Thank you both. It’ll be the first night I’ve slept in a while.”

Jarod leaned back into the sofa and was almost instantly out like a light. Blair covered him up and hoped that he could sleep for at least a couple of hours before Jim did something. 

Jim picked up his phone and called Dan Wolf. “Dan, if I asked you to bring your bag to sew someone up would you ask questions? I have a friend that needs help. I wouldn’t ask if he was dangerous. Can you come to the loft and sew him up. He’s got a bullet wound, through and through in the left shoulder.”

“I’ll be there in about 30 minutes, Jim. I’ll bring everything, including antibiotics and shots to numb the wound. You can trust me.” 

“Thanks, Dan. I knew I could.”

Dan hung up and got his things together to head out to Jim and Blair’s loft.

*

“What do you mean you lost track of him?” Miss Parker yelled at Sydney.

“He rented a car in Cascade, Washington and they found the car abandoned. The report says there was fresh blood at the scene. I think someone kidnapped Jarod and took him away.”

“That’s the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard you say, Sydney. Why would anyone besides us want Jarod?”

“Do you have any other ideas, Miss Parker?”

“Mr. Raines just called and said he wants this closed as quickly as possible. So I guess we’re all going to Cascade. Oh joy.”

“Why don’t you tell them no?” Sydney wondered. 

“Because I like breathing. Now get ready to go. We’re taking Broots with us in case we need a computer geek.”

“I’ll be ready in an hour,” Sydney said. 

“Make it a half-hour. And Broots had better have no excuses this time.”

“He has a child, Miss Parker. Leave Broots out of it. He can track things from here.”

“Fine, it’ll be me and you and a group hand-chosen by me. We need him back and I mean now.”

*

Jim opened the door and Dan came walking in carrying a big back pack. As soon as Jim shut and locked the door, Dan said, “Lead me to my patient. I don’t usually get to work on anyone that’s alive.”

Jim woke Jarod up and had him sit up. Jim introduced Dan and he started the exam. Within an hour, he had the wound cleaned, stitched and dressing put on front and back. He gave Jarod a shot of penicillin and oral antibiotics. In the bag were new bandages and anything else they would need for the next 14 days. “The hard part is making him rest for 14 days, Jim and Blair. I don’t know why this is on the sly, but I figure you know what you’re doing. So good luck to all three of you. I would suggest you get out of town to recover.”

“Thank you, Dan. It was very nice meeting you. And thank you for taking Jim’s word for all this.”

“Jarod, I don’t know what you’re running from, but don’t hurt my friends.” Dan got up and shook hands with Jim and Blair and was out the door. 

Jim went over to the phone and called Simon. “Simon, I heard from my snitch that Snyder is out and running around shooting up the street. He’s going to hurt someone. I have the make, model and license plate number of the car. And I’ve got a chance to take Blair to my dad’s cabin for two weeks, do you think I could leave?” Jim rattled off the numbers and the make and model of the car. 

“I don’t like you alone while Snyder is out hunting for you, Jim.”

“He’s not going to be looking for me in Seattle. That’s where we’re going.”

“Okay, two weeks, no longer. If there was something wrong, you’d tell me, right?”

“Right. We’re fine, sir. I’ll call every couple of days and check in.”

“You had better. I just want to be sure that stupid fucker doesn’t get you two.”

“Thanks for caring, Simon.”

“See you in two weeks. Have fun and catch some fish for me.”

“I’ll clean them and freeze them for you. You wait and see.”

Jim hung up and picked it up and dialed his dad’s number. “Hi, Dad. Could we possibly have the key to your cabin in Seattle and also use your spare car? I’ll pay for using the car.”

“Don’t be silly, Jimmy. Come on over and get it. Are you going on a trip?”

“Yes, we have a friend in town and we’d like to go together and that’s hard to do in my truck.”

“I’ll have the car out on the street and you pull your truck into my garage as soon as you get here. That way no one sees it. I don’t know where you are, so no one will find out.” 

“Thanks, Dad. It’s not as cloak and dagger as all that. We’ll be over in just a little while.”

Jim turned to Blair and Jarod and asked, “You heard?”

“I have Jarod’s suitcase in the trunk of my car. So he’s all packed already. Let’s get busy and get us taken care of,” Blair suggested.

*

Picking up William’s car and putting the truck in the garage was ingenious. Now, Jim wasn’t worried about Snyder. They were on the road by 7:30 that night and would be at the cabin by 9:30. Jim figured he would get them settled and then run to the store for groceries. The cabin was top of the line. There were four bedrooms, three baths, kitchen, dining room, living room and office. It was beautiful to say the least. They would be very comfortable and Jarod could rest without worry. The house had a landline, if they needed it, because their cell phones might be iffy in the area. But they would worry about all that later.

Jim stopped at their bank and took cash out, so they didn’t alert anyone to where they were. 

The time spent driving was easily passed with stories from what the Centre did to Jarod as a young child to when he was older. Jim and Blair learned that Jarod’s main reason for living now was to right all the wrongs he had helped cause by the experiments. Jim and Blair really liked him. And he liked Jim and Blair. 

When they arrived at the cabin, Jarod whistled and said, “Now, this is a cabin.”

“My dad loves to have nice things,” Jim said, smiling. 

They walked in, Jim carrying Jarod’s bag. 

“Jarod, you’re going to be on the top floor to be on the safe side. If anyone gets in the house, they have to come through me first,” Jim said. 

“Thank you, Jim. I feel very safe. There is something about you that makes me feel that way. And Blair, I get the same feeling off of you.”

Jim said, “We’ll tell you some stories about us in a little while. I have to go to the grocery store and get some food. Blair, could you make me up a list of what you and Jarod would like to have?”

“Sit down, Jarod, while Jim puts your things in your bedroom, you can tell me what you like to eat.”

Jim took the hint and went upstairs with Jarod’s belongings. He put the bag on the end of the bed and figured Jarod could unpack himself. Jim didn’t want to intrude. Then Jim went downstairs to see if there was propane in the tank for the grill. Once he knew that they had a full tank, he retrieved the list from Blair and told Blair where his extra gun was. 

“If anyone comes that isn’t supposed to be here, use that gun, Chief. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Jim, why don’t you let me do the shopping and you guard, Jarod? That makes more sense to me.”

“I didn’t want to make you feel like you weren’t good enough to guard him,” Jim admitted. 

Blair smiled, pulled Jim in for a kiss and said, “I’ll go to the store. Give me the list, man.”

Once Blair left, Jim wondered what was odd about Jarod that was bothering him. 

Jarod said, “You can ask me any questions you want, Jim. I’ve got no secrets from you. You and Blair are my saviors for the time being.”

“You really stare at me and I wondered why,” Jim pointed out. 

“There is something about you that’s odd. You seem to be listening to things that neither Blair nor I hear, and your protective instinct is very high. Do you have heightened senses?”

Jim’s mouth was agape. He couldn’t believe this stranger had picked up on it already.

“Yes, I have five enhanced senses. It’s not common knowledge, so I would appreciate you keeping it a secret.”

“And Blair has something to do with you, doesn’t he?”

“He’s my Guide. He keeps me from zoning, and getting lost in my mind when I focus too hard on one thing. But he’s taught me really well, so I rarely even come close to zoning any longer. I’m called a Sentinel.”

“From Sir Richard Burton’s stories? This is amazing, Jim.”

“You know about Burton?”

“Jim, I was held hostage for 30 some years, I read almost everything there is to read. But I never dreamed I would ever meet a Sentinel.”

“What happened to your folks?” Jim asked. 

“My mother is supposedly alive and I’m searching for her, while I try and help people that are being hurt from some of the experiments that I did at the Centre. So far, I’ve not found anything, but I’m not giving up hope. Let me show you her picture.”

Jarod pulled out a picture of a beautiful red haired woman and Jim could tell Jarod wanted to find her in the worst way.

“I hope you find her someday, Jarod. Good luck with that.”

“I don’t know where my dad is. I hope to find them both someday to get the answers that I need.”

“Good luck with that, Jarod.”

“How long have you and Blair been together?” 

Jim blushed. “Not that long. It took us a long, long time to realize we were made for each other. So we wasted a lot of years. But we were best friends the entire time. We’ve done many, many things together. He’ll tell you some of the things when he gets home. He likes to brag.” 

Both men laughed. 

“He’s coming up the road. That didn’t take as long as I thought it would.”

“You can hear him all that way?” Jarod was in awe. 

“I heard him as he got off the highway. But I didn’t say anything. I know the sound of my dad’s engine, so I know what to listen for.”

“That’s just amazing,” Jarod replied. 

“How long do you usually stay in any one place and what do you do?” Jim asked. 

“The place I just left was a wonderful experience. I was a doctor.” 

“You pretended to be a doctor?” Jim asked, stunned. 

“No, I was a doctor. I saved about eight lives while I was there. Jim, you have no idea the things I can do.”

“What if someone had died?” Jim asked as he stood up to go outside to help Blair. 

“I would have called someone to help me. I really do know what I’m doing, Jim.”

Jim turned to him and said, “Stay here and I’ll be back.”

Jim walked out and helped Blair bring in the groceries. “Chief, he guessed about my Sentinel senses. So he knows all about us. He really is a smart man.”

“Wow, well, that makes it easier for when you have to use your senses for anything.”

They walked in with their arms full of bags of groceries. They put them on the counter and Jim went back for more.

“Blair, do you think we’ll need that much?” 

“You never know, and I’d rather have it here if we need it. I picked you up a pair of swim trunks while I was there. There is a hot tub on the back porch that is very nice. I think it would be good to help you relax.”

Jim walked in and said, “Nice thought, Chief, but Jarod can’t get in the hot tub with an open wound. You don’t know what kind of germs are in the water.”

“Oh man, I didn’t even think of that.”

“But you two could go in while I read,” Jarod offered. 

“We’ll play it by ear,” Jim assured him. Jim shut and locked the front door and began to help Blair put away the groceries. 

The land-line phone rang and Jim about jumped. He wasn’t expecting it. “Hello?”

“Jimmy, I wanted to call and let you know that I canceled the cleaning crew for the next two weeks. So you won’t be interrupted by them at all. I almost forgot to do it.”

“Thanks, Dad. Is everything all right with you?”

“Couldn’t be better. Have a good time while you’re there. Take Jarod fishing. He might like that.”

“Will do, Dad. Talk to you later.”

Jim turned to Jarod and said, “Since you’ve been out, have you fished?”

“No, I never do anything totally relaxing. Well, that’s not exactly the truth. One time I went every day for an ice cream cone. I had never had an ice cream cone before that. I loved them. And I have quite an assortment of Pez dispensers. Sometimes, I’m like a child. Little things excite me.”

“I love Pez candy,” Blair said. 

“I’m totally addicted to them. It doesn’t matter what flavor either. Could we go fishing while I’m here, Jim?”

“I don’t see why not. No one is going to see us here. No one knows we’re here and it’s very deserted. You’re safe, Jarod.”

“This will be something new in my books. I never just relax. I only work and try to do good things for people. I can’t wait to learn to fish. I’ve seen it on television, but that’s not the same, I’m sure.”

Blair was bouncing in place. “Let’s fix something to eat and then we’ll fish tomorrow morning for dinner.”

“Do you and Jim know how to clean and debone the fish too?”

“Oh yeah. But you probably already know. Did you read about it?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I don’t think I’ll need help. I have a photographic mind. Once I read something, it’s there.”

Jarod went into the kitchen and talked with Blair while he was making grilled cheese for late dinner. “Guess what, Jim? Jarod’s never had a grilled cheese sandwich. I told him he was in for a treat.”

Jim smiled at them both. “You’re in for a treat. And tomorrow’s fish dinner will be the best you’ll ever have. Blair is a great cook.”

“I can’t thank you both enough for believing me and listening to me. If it wasn’t for you I think I would be back in the Centre again by now. I would be starting the nightmare all over again. You don’t know how badly I would love to call Miss Parker and taunt her with my happiness. She’s so unhappy working there for her father. But that’s her choice. I have to remember that.”

Jim watched Jarod’s face while he ate his late dinner and smiled again. Jarod was like a child that was just learning new things. He would no doubt do the same thing when they went fishing. They would make sure it was the best fishing trip he ever had.

They all cleaned the kitchen and got ready for bed. Jim and Blair helped change Jarod’s bandages. Once that was done, they all turned in for the night.

*

Five people walked into Major Crimes. Simon was just ready to leave and he asked, “Can I help you with anything?”

The beautiful woman pulled out her credentials and asked, “Have you seen this man today?”

Simon looked at the picture and said, “No, I’ve never seen him but let’s ask the other guys in the bullpen. They might have. Do we need an APB out on him?”

“No, we’ll get our man soon enough,” she answered. 

Simon showed the picture to everyone that was on duty then and no one had ever seen Jarod. The five people walked out of the bullpen and Simon found himself glad. They seemed like they were evil to the core.

*

When the five got outside, they showed Jarod’s picture to people on the street. No one had seen him. It was like he flat-out disappeared. They decided to get a room for the night and start the search again the next day.

Miss Parker called her dad and told him the disappointing news and he told them to all come back to the Centre the next day. They would watch out for him from then on. He was going to slip up one time and Miss Parker would be there to bring him back to the Centre. 

The last thought on Sydney’s mind was that he hoped Jarod was having a good break from them. Sydney knew that something happened to Jarod, but someone was helping him and that was okay in Sydney’s eyes. 

Tomorrow would be another day. 

TBC?


End file.
